Things Change Over The Years
by mpjones91
Summary: Things between Hailey and Draco seem to be changing..


Your parents step aside to reveal a rather charming Draco, you slap yourself mentally and think "Hell, he's hot who am I kidding?" you restrain your jaw from dropping and maintain a rather calm and under control look. It seems as though the room has stopped moving and all you can see is Draco, as if you are in a daze.

You look over and see that Draco has that famous smirk on his face, you reach out your hand and he gently kisses it you say "It's a pleasure to see you again Draco" he replies saying "No, my dear the pleasure is all mine." You nod in agreement, you feel your parents smiling at you knowing they have always thought that you and Draco would make a splendid couple! The Malfoys rush over to you and hug you welcomely you hug them back realizing how much you've truly missed Mrs. Malfoy she helped you a lot when you were in need and was like a second mother to you and Mr. Malfoy was like a second father.

After all the hugging is done your mother suggests that Draco should take you to your room you nod in agreement and walk up to Draco and link arms with him as you both walk briskly up the stairs as soon as you reach an empty corridor you secretly hope that he doesn't try to pull anything because you don't know if you would be able to restrain yourself. He looks at you and says "You know what Hailey, you look gorgeous."

You blush but recover quickly and say "Well, Malfoy you don't look_ so_ bad yourself!" he laughs and says "But of course" you laugh sarcastically and shove him playfully he gently laughs at you, you think "Damn, I didn't know he had this kind of rather well normal side of him I've always known his as the mean Draco that always used to pick on me" he poubts and says "Fine, I guess I won't take you to your room, you hurt my feelings!" you laugh and get on your knees and say "Draco, I am VERY sorry will you please forgive me and direct me to my room?" he nods and says "Only if I get something in return" you look at him puzzled and ask "And what exactly would you want from me?" he ignores you and takes you by your arm and directs you to a wooden door. He swiftly opens it revealing a beautiful room with a white bed with red roses on the comforter with a canopy sweeping down it, blood red walls, black carpet, a spacious area to walk about, a huge balcony with beautiful plants, chairs and a table to breakfast at, a nice mahogany vanity with tons of makeup on it, and a closet full of formal clothing. You nod in approval, you're used to this type of pampering. You lie down on your bed innocently and say "Now what exactly did you want in return for showing me to my room" Draco walks forward and bends down on one knee and says…….

Draco's Point of View

Her parents step aside to reveal a beautiful young lady you gasp at her beauty, but quickly recover hoping no one heard that. The room seems to stop moving and it's as if you and her are the only ones in the room you recover and think "Damn years surely did her good" you scan her body up and down now realizing how much she truly _had_ grown up. Once your eyes returned to her face you see the dazed look on her face you smirk and think "Well, I certainly have impressed her", she reaches her hand out and you gently kiss it rather briskly as she says "It's a pleasure to see you again Draco" you reply saying "No, my dear the pleasure is all mine." She nods in agreement "Always did have quite the self confidence" you think to yourself, you see your parents smiling at you knowing they have always thought that you and Hailey would make a splendid couple! The Malfoys rush over to her and hug Hailey you see the delighted sparkle in her dazzling eyes as she hugs them "Man, I didn't know Hailey actually cared about my parents…" You hear Hailey's mother say "Draco, how about you show Hailey to her room" you nod and see her mother discreetly wink at your mother you shake your head realizing what they're thinking, you think…

"Well, I don't really think I'd mind being with her now…" you get out of your daydreaming stage when Hailey walks up to you and link arms with you and you both walk briskly up the stairs as soon as you reach an empty corridor you think of how lucky you are to have her in your home and how beautiful she looks. You look down at her and say "You know what Hailey, you look gorgeous."

She blushs but quickly recovers you smile inwardly and she says "Well, Malfoy you don't look_ so_ bad yourself!" you laugh and say "But of course" she laughs sarcastically and she shoves you rather playfully you gently laughs at her, you think "Beauty, intelligence, and a great personality what else does this girl have? " you pout and say "Fine, I guess I won't take you to your room, you hurt my feelings!" she laughs and she gets on her knees and says "Draco, I am VERY sorry will you please forgive me and direct me to my room?" you nod thinking "Damn, she's already on her knees" but instead you say "Only if I get something in return" she looks at you puzzled and asks "And what exactly would you want from me?" you ignore her and take her by her arm and direct her to a wooden door. You swiftly opens it revealing a beautiful room she looks around the room and nods in approval, you laugh inwardly. She lies down on her bed with a rather innocent look in her eyes and she says "Now what exactly did you want in return for showing me to my room" You walk forward and bend down on one knee and say…….


End file.
